edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Timo Garcia
Anyone tapped into the pulse or keeping score of modern electronic music has probably heard of Timo Garcia. Straddling the fine line between underground darling and big room, big tune dance floor arsonist, his numerous releases on the circuit’s biggest and best labels has been well documented. In a world when DJs and producers are ten-a- penny and the hype machines peddle mediocrity as if it were something special, it can be difficult to separate the wheat from the chaff. As such, the currency de jour is consistency & recommendations...His consistency in the studio has culminated in ‘Wonderlust Bug’; his acclaimed debut artist album with some of the world’s biggest names queuing up to recommend it... Sasha “The Hang Drum track is amazing – as is Release, Wonderlust and Lady Luck and the mixed album flows wonderfully too, keep it up mate”. LaurentGarnier “Great work...Great for big room business.” Maas “Great album...v trippy and great variety!”. M.A.N.D.Y. “Solid collection of tracks. Well done!”But talk is cheap, action stands out, and Timo comes up trumps again! His release on Yoshitoshi graced the Beatport top 10 Tech charts for well over five months with many world class DJs citing it in their personal top 10’s. His deft touch can be heard on remixes of such luminaries as Leftfield, Justice, DJ Pierre, Louis Vega, Robert Owens, Coldcut, Danny Howells and Ian Brown and he is constantly on the lookout for ways to add his inimitable sound to wide-ranging projects including a 14 track ambient album under his downtempo ‘T_Mo’ guise. The summer of 2013 saw a full length T_Mo mix feature as CD1 on the Hotel Es Vivé Ibiza compilation including many exclusive chillout T_Mo remixes and original productions which received a stella review from DJ Mag.His infamy has spread among the label bosses who set the trends and create the future heroes of our worlds. Exploited, Leena, Noir, OFF, Compost, Skint, Southern Fried, Stealth, Yoshitoshi, Nervous, Dieb Audio, Cr2 & Toolroom & even Hed Kandi are just some of the world-famous imprints who have released work by Timo.And his recent collaborations with X-Press 2, Jerome Sydenham, DJPierre, Phunk Investigation & Christian Cambas have all hit the hallowed Beatport top spots. It seems incredible that he still has time to DJ around the world as well as working behind the scenes engineering and mixing down many other artists’ projects in his Brighton based studio. Recent dates saw him play the main stage at London’s biggest Dance music festival ‘South West Four’ as well as headlining festivalstages from Bestival to Korea’s World DJ Festival as well as tour Brazil and India; but this is a man who has both a dedication and a love for his craft and this is something that he exudes, whether behind the decks or in the studio.Whether you like your music to be played in the comfort of your own home, in grimy underground sweatholes, or in extravagant and celebrious locales, the sublime and sensual sounds of Timo Garcia are guaranteed to deliver. Category:Producers Category:DJs